1. Field
This invention pertains to archery bows, and is particularly directed to string silencers for use with such bows.
2. State of the Art
It is known that when an arrow is launched from the bowstring of an archery bow, the string tends to generate noise. A principal cause of such noise is the vibration of the string itself. Noise may also result from the uncushioned contact by the string of other structural components of the bow, notably the end stretch cables of a compound bow.
String silencers of various design have been used heretofore to dampen the vibration of the bowstring resulting from arrow launch. U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,951, for example, discloses an archery bowstring silencer comprising a multitude of lengths of fibers connected at their midpoints to a flexible support. The support, typically a strip of leather, is wound helically around a bowstring or cable and fastened in place near a limb tip. In this way, the fiber lengths collectively form a soft, ball-like projection which can contact the bow limb upon release of the string from a drawn condition.
Other string silencers available to archers commercially include those commonly called "puff string silencers" or "puffs." These devices are soft balls resembling the tied-in-place silencers of U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,951. They are preformed, however, and are installed by separating the strands of a bowstring and inserting ties connected to the puff. "Cat whisker silencers" are also available, consisting of a plurality of thin rubber appendages extending from a body which is tied to the bowstring.
Each of the string silencers currently in use is intended to dampen vibration and reduce noise without negatively impacting on the performance of the bow. In fact, while all of these devices are generally effective, each has certain drawbacks, particularly under certain conditions. For example, arrow velocity appears to be negatively affected in most bows equipped with any of the currently available silencers. Silencers, such as puffs and those of U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,951, which are constructed of yarn or other water absorptive fabrics, are less effective in damp or wet weather. None of the available silencers are entirely effective in eliminating string noise; moreover, they tend to dislodge during use due to strain imposed upon the structures used to connect them to the bowstring.
There remains a need for an improved string silencer for archery bows which will more nearly achieve the objectives of such devices while avoiding the shortcomings of prior art string silencers.